


A Night with the Bartender

by Twilightbrightstar



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 01:17:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilightbrightstar/pseuds/Twilightbrightstar
Summary: Jane Foster meets bartender Robb Stark… they fall into bed together in Jane’s apartment…The next morning Loki breezes in, expecting to find Thor… and a naked Robb and Jane have to have an awkward conversation with a very amused (and not at all embarrassed) Loki. (Bonus if you include Bran.)





	A Night with the Bartender

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WayLowHalo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WayLowHalo/gifts).



Title: A Night with the Bartender  
Rating: T  
Prompt: Jane Foster meets bartender Robb Stark… they fall into bed together in Jane’s apartment…  
The next morning Loki breezes in, expecting to find Thor… and a naked Robb and Jane have to have an awkward conversation with a very amused (and not at all embarrassed) Loki. (Bonus if you include Bran.)  
Disclaimer: I wish I could own Game of Thrones and Marvel’s Thor but I am not that lucky.

 

Robb Stark was having a bad night. The customers seemed to be especially annoying tonight. He served one customer and then another, checking IDs left and right. He had to have the bouncer throw out teens that snuck in thinking they wouldn’t get caught. It had been a long night. 

It was near closing time and the crowds were thinning out when he saw her come in. A beautiful young woman who looked like she could use a drink. She moved closer to the bar and sat. Robb walked up to her and smiled. “What will it be?” he asked, taking her in.

“Bourbon,” she answered, giving him a sweet smile.

“Need to check your ID,” Robb told her apologetically as he got out a cup. She quickly got out her ID and handed it to him. “Thank you,” Robb told her, handing it back and grabbing the bottle of bourbon and pouring the glass. 

Jane looked the bartender over and had to stop herself from physically licking her lips. He wasn’t Thor but he was a good alternative. She gave him a smile and sipped her drink, noticing that he was checking her out too. “Interested?” she asked boldly. She needed to let off steam and the bartender was a perfect way.

“Yes,” Robb said after a moment, a bit taken aback. They had only spoken a few words but he had learned her name to be Jane Foster from her ID. Was he interested? Of course he was. What man wouldn’t be? “I get off in 25 minutes,” he offered, checking the time even as he looked her over again and she nodded as someone called for a refill.

Jane couldn’t help but watch the bartender work and she kind of liked the fact that she didn’t have a name for him other than bartender. She couldn’t believe she had been so bold but she didn’t regret it at all. Time went by and soon the bar was closing and the bartender walked over to her. “Still interested?” he asked, raising a brow.

“Yes,” Jane said immediately. “Your place or mine?” she asked, admittedly unsure how this was supposed to work. She never really had a one night stand before; this was new territory. 

“How about yours?” Robb asked, thinking of his younger siblings at home. When their parents died he had adopted Arya, Bran and Rickon. He and Sansa had bought a new house together and were raising their siblings the best they could. He had already texted Sansa that he would be late coming home. 

“Sounds good,” Jane said, standing and leading the way outside. “I live right around the corner… we could walk in you wanted?” And, in fact, unless he had a car, that was what they would have to do, as she had walked to get there. 

“We can walk,” Robb agreed, offering his arm to her, an action which seemed to shock her for an instant before she smiled, taking the offered arm.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning found Robb and Jane in her bed, completely naked. Robb watched the sleeping Jane with a smile. Last night had been fun and he almost groaned when he saw the light of day stream through the windows in Jane’s room. 

After a moment Jane opened her eyes, seeing him watching her and giving him a smile, realizing she didn’t even know his name. This was definitely not like her but it was worth it. “Good morning,” she said sleepily as she wrapped the blankets around her self more securely. 

“Good morning,” Robb answered, smiling at her. “I hope you slept well.” 

“I did,” Jane assured. “I hope you did as well.” Robb nodded and Jane bravely leaned in and gave him a slow kiss. 

Surprised, Robb answered the kiss and was about draw her closer when they heard whistling coming their way. “Who’s that?” Robb asked but before Jane could answer the bedroom door opened and there stood a man. Surprise crossed the man’s features before a smirk came to his face. 

“Well, well,” the man said, taking in the sight before him. “My brother won’t be pleased.” 

“Loki Odinson, get out!” Jane said, embarrassed and quickly covering herself from the unwelcome visitor. 

“I’m looking for Thor,” Loki said. “You know, kind of tall... long hair… god like personally… I did think he would be the one in your bed… what would he think?” 

“You have a boyfriend?” Robb asked, stunned. Of course, he hadn’t asked the night before; he just assumed she didn’t. He would never sleep knowingly with someone who was involved with someone else. A wave of anger hit him but he didn’t say anything else, knowing the words that came out of his mouth would be not so nice. 

“No,” Jane said, shaking her head adamantly and Loki raised a brow. “We broke up.” 

Robb’s anger disappeared almost instantly. He looked in Jane’s eyes and knew she was telling the truth. 

“Ah,” Loki said, leaning against the door frame, not showing any sign of leaving.

“How did you get in here anyway?” Jane demanded, glaring at him and darting a glance at the red-faced bartender sharing her bed. 

“Key,” Loki said, holding it up. “Well, I have a brother to go find. It’s been fun.” He disappeared before either Robb or Jane could say anything and they laid in bed awkwardly for a few minutes.  
“I’m sorry,” Jane finally said, looking at Robb. 

“It’s okay,” Robb said. “I should be going anyway.” He looked toward her. “It’s been fun,” he said softly, echoing the man Jane had called Loki and moving some hair out of her face.

“It has,” Jane agreed, giving him one last kiss before he stood to get dressed.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robb walked into his house to find Bran sitting at the table eating breakfast. It was early for a Saturday and Robb frowned, confused. “Why are you awake?” 

“Couldn’t sleep,” Bran said, looking at the time. “You’re late getting home.”

“I had something to do,” Robb said, fighting the urge to blush, not wanting to share his activities with his kid brother. 

Bran nodded, either not caring or just simply not pressing the issue. “Rickon ended up sleeping with Sansa again. He said he had a bad dream,” he said, changing the subject.

Robb sighed, rubbing his eyes. “It will pass,” he said, taking a sit next to his brother. Rickon had been having nightmares of the fire that had killed their parents ever since it had happened.  
Bran nodded, chewing his food for a moment. “I have new teachers for science and gym,” he offered eventually. “They’re brothers.”

“Oh really?” Robb said absently, looking at the newspaper in front of him.  
“Yeah,” Bran said, grinning a bit, obviously liking his new teachers. “Thor and Loki Odinson.” 

Robb froze, looking quickly at his brother with undisguised shock. What were the chances of that and to top it all off he was supposed to be meeting Brans teachers next week. ‘Damn,’ Robb thought but smiled at Bran. It’s a small world.


End file.
